Naruto of The Snow Dragons
by Dark Hasio
Summary: This is a time that humans and dragons at one time were friends,but to mend that the some people were chosen to be riders and keep the peace. Also read and review.


I do not own any of the character except some I have come up with. Nor the cross overs.

The Legend of Naruto and Thorn

Long ago, when the world was young there lived four great kingdoms. The first kingdom was located in the east in the far corner of the snow region, the kingdom was known as Knots Hole Glade. It had never been touched by the blade or heated by the battle of war. To the west of the Snow Kingdom was the fire region and there lay the kingdom of Ri Tuncata which had been touched by the heat of war and this Kingdom had plans to one day try and take over the ancient cities hidden within the kingdom of Snow. To the south of these two kingdoms lies the Kingdom Heart this kingdom had grown so powerful that the other two kingdoms kept as far way as possible for fear of the power it had. To the north lies a city of mystery its name is very old and none of the Kingdoms dared go near it. The shroud of mystery it wore caused fear in all their minds, its name is Kingdom of Goddmay. This kingdom has a great power that no one has seen in over a thousand years that will reawaken soon and a king will rise and take control of this power. This king will be evil for a time and then a great hero will come and slay the evil king and freedom will return to the kingdom of Goddmay.

In the deep reaches of the kingdom of Knots Hole Glade lived peacefully a boy and his family. This boy had dreams of becoming a hero. He dreamed of being good person helping the weak, but sometimes he dreamed of being a simple thief. He has no idea of the future that awaits him or what destiny has planned for him. His dreams are jarred by a voice, "Naruto wake up its time to get up! Today is your sister's birthday. Don't tell me you have forgotten, look son if you do some good deeds I will give you gold piece so you can buy your sister a gift." Relieved the boy yawns," Thank you father see you later." Quickly dressings he heads for the village. "Hey kid if you watch these boxes I will put in a good word with your dad." gentleman down the lane says. So sets to watching the boxes. Along comes a group of hooligans, "Hey why don't you smash them open, ah come on, I know you want to." "Go away, leave me be, I have better things to do than get in trouble just so you can laugh at me." This said the lads run off and leave him to watching the boxes. Before long the gentleman returns, "Good job my lad I will put a good word in with your dad."

So, the young man goes search for his father to tell him that he had done a good deed. "Father I did a good deed, can I have the gold piece now?'" "Yes you may, this should be enough for the present. Now go talks to the trader in town." "Ok see you later." Off the young lad goes wandering thru the village looking for the trader. "Can I buy one box of chocolates please; today is my sister's birthday." "Here you go young one." With this accomplished he returns home. Finding his sister he gives her the box. "I have a surprise for you sister." "Let me see, chocolates that's what I saw in my dreams little bother." Suddenly, their conversation is interrupted. Someone was coming through the gate in a hurry shouting, "Dragons are coming, hurry, fast, run everyone." "Little brother you must hide quickly now." His sister warns him. "Sister no I won't hide." Oh no, brother he's gone, the dragon has taken him." In the far reaches of the snow region the dragons of ice took the boy to there cave. Meanwhile the family mourned the loss of their son, for they did not know he was alive. The boy fought his captures, "Let me go dragons!" The dragon smiled and spoke softly to the boy, "Calm yourself little one we are not going to eat you."

The young lad had calmed down and swallowed his fear. So, the dragons began to explain their actions. "We have been watching you for a long time now. We had chosen you to be a rider of the snow dragons the day you were born. There has not been one for 1000 years till now, we have watched you from the day you were born in order to know when the time would be right to begin your training." "You mean I am going to be a rider, how, did you choose me, why?" " You ask too many questions; just know that it is your right and your destiny. Now you must go to the center of our nest and choose a dragonet and begin your days as a rider like the many before you. Go now; select one that sings to your heart." "I want him name him, the one that resembles a bush of thorns. I will name him Thorn." Excellent choice, he is yours for all eternity, now you must go through those doors above our nesting area. The armory is there. When you enter you will have to choose one set of armor that you will wear always. Your armor also determines the path that you will follow in the future." Another elder dragon speaks up to warn him, "Be forewarned that after you have chosen your armor you will begin to be transformed. You will leave your childhood behind and your adult life will begin. Now, ready yourself."

The young lad slowly enters the armory. Fear and awe consume him. "Welcome new rider chooses carefully each set of armor leads to a different path." Looking around he sees the most beautiful set of armor the gold shines to bright, it sings to him just as Thorn had. "I want the one made of gold." "A fine choice, young rider. The armor you chose will lead you well on the path of good and help you to protect the people that are weak and defeat the people that are evil." "Thank you guild master, I will wear my suit with pride." "Go now back to Icey so that he may make the final transformation changes so that you may begin your training." Years pass and Naruto and Thorn train for days, months, it seems a life time, but he still remembers his parents and sister, he promises himself to go and see them again one day. Naruto' daydreaming is interrupted by the elders approach. "Good work you two, you have mastered all that we can teach you, now you must begin your first challenge, but first you may visit your family and let them know that you yet live." "Yes master, thank you master I will not let you down." "Go now. Leave go back to your home town and see your parents."

He hurried and prepared for his Journey, all the while wondering how his family would react. "Ready Thorn, lets go now," Yes, my brother", Thorn replies with excitement. Off the two go to Knots Hoe Glade. "Let us fly at gods speed for we have a long road ahead of us." The world rests on his shoulders and the other riders as they all leave the nest to begin their own journeys. "Look Thorn it's my home isn't it beautiful brother." As they fly above the village Naruto's sister looks up to see them, "Look it's a dragon, everyone inside mother look who it is on the back of the dragon. No it can't be, its Naruto my brother he's home." Shock and happiness overwhelm them all. "Thorn good job you can rest now we have traveled far." Zeggde sister approaches and with a quiet voice speaks to Naruto, "Brother you are home and you have grown so much, but how?" "The dragons took me to their nest told me I was to be the next dragon rider. The armor I wear, it belongs to me now they told me to choose carefully and I chose this armor which means that my destiny is to stop the evil king that took control over our lands." Thorn watches as they all speak, Naruto notices that they are watching the dragon too. "Mother, father I would like you to meet Thorn, he's my dragon." Bowing Thorn replies, "Hello my brothers parents." "He called you brother because when a human bonds with a dragon the dragon becomes like a brother or sister to them, ok then. I have enjoyed our visit but, I have to go now I will be back some day to see you all again and maybe stay a little while longer."

"I really don't want to go I have so much to tell you, but the balance between good and evil is at stake, I need to begin the journey to Kingdom of Heart where Icey told me to go. Lets head there Thorn hurry we have a limited amount of time left hurry fly now go faster than you have flown before." "Yes my brother." In only a short time they arrive at there destination. There, do you see it; it's so beautiful I have not seen any thing like it." As they approach the gates the Guard stops them and demands them to tell who they are, "State your reason for visiting." "I have come on behalf of Icey the Dragon Keeper of the snow guardians; I am Naruto their designated rider." "Welcome young rider, go to that tower there you will find the other riders waiting for you." "Thanks kind sir." The guards whisper amongst themselves. "So, he has come Naruto son of the King Vern, he has no clue that he was the king's son or that he was killed and his aunt and uncle were the ones to raise him from the day he was born." "Well he knows now because I think one of the other guards told him." This in fact was true, young Naruto had just learned of his family past. He was too stunned to react so he just entered the tower as if nothing had changed. The Lead Mage greeted all the riders, "Welcome all now we can begin your quests to find your legendary swords, each has been hidden in the caves of the past, now you each have two days to find them."

"Good luck to all. Wait I remember you Hanggde I thought you moved" The Mage said as he stopped a young man. "I did the guardians of Fire chose me to be there rider." "So you're the Snow rider, good then, lets see who gets there sword first."

"Come on Thorn lets go to the caves of old they are here in the Kingdom of Heart." As the young hero travels into the caves of old, little does he know of the dangers that hide in the darkness! "Thorn please be careful." "I will my brother please have faith in me." Naruto replies, "Okay, Thorn, Hanggde must be a head of us we can't let him win the quest," "Brother you must remain calm for the caves are dangerous to all who enter or else we may find harm." "There is the legendary sword of Venggde the great rider before me. His sword was said to be made of the same gold as the armor I wear. He was the one that stopped the great dragon human war 1000 years ago. Lets get it and leave Thorn I agree its seems to scary to stay here." A lone dragon approaches, "The one who controls the sword controls the fate of the Snow Kingdom. I the guardian of the sword Gaggdle, to take the sword you must defeat me in battle you and your dragon Thorn, son of King Vern, this will be a great battle, and if you beat me I will tell more of your family history.

The battle begins, Thorn looks to Naruto for guidance, "You can't hide from me." "Thorn go from behind and attack his left leg that's his weak point." "So you are attacking from behind just like your father did so many years ago, who once defeated ,e and charged me with the task of guarding the sword till the rider of the Snow Dragons came to claim it. Can you beat me and prove you're the chosen one attack me." Naruto takes charge and commands Thorn to bite him on the leg, "Hold on now tight, don't let go." "Hold him now while I get the sword." "Smart move distract me with your dragon while you get the sword, you have won. I will tell you as promised about King Vern he was your father, he hid the sword and armor for you so that when you became of age and became a rider you would be able to claim it. King Vern said you would come one day, like you he was a rider once, but then the day came when his Dragon gave its life to save you from the evils of King Ferm who tried to take you and raise you in the evil ways of magic he failed. But, when Thor died he put a spell on you that would keep you protected from him till you became of age and became a rider. Your father gave you to your uncle so that he could raise you and keep you safe from Ferm. Your sister was also given to your uncle to protect you which she has done on many occasions."

"Your father died when you turned five, he was killed by Ferm and he told me to guard the sword till you became a rider. Wait he also he told me to give you this it's a stone, not an ordinary stone but a map that will lead you to the ruins of Gundde Mnaggle." "Now head back to the tower and wait for the others to return, do not tell of the map this is a quest just for you and a trusted friend you must complete this journey together as friends, only the ones who are of the Vern and Kern families may go there, be careful it is in the oldest Kingdom in Albion."

"Thank you Gaggdle I owe you." "No you don't just try to survive what lays a head of both of you." A little tired the two of them take their leave. "Thorn lets go we must get back to the tower of riders." As the two head back to the tower, the heroes reflect on what they have learned and vow to defeat the king and free the world from his great and evil power. Upon returning to the tower they are greeted by the Mage, "Welcome you are the first to return with the sword of legend." "I Zeggde son of King Vern return with the sword of Venggde the rider before my father and me. I have the armor of my family which is made from the same material as the sword. The name of the sword is Urnic which was named after his dragon." "Thank you rider for telling us who you are now you may enter and rest and wait for the others." The guards begin to whisper again, "So he knows and has the sword we must get him to join the army of Ferm so that we can help gain control over the power he has locked away inside of him."

"Thorn as soon as the others return lets ask Hanggde to come with us." As the young heroes wait Hanggde enters and overhears them talking, he approaches them and when he asked agrees to join them on their quest. "It is good that you are coming with us since you are my best friend." Naruto tells Hanggde. So the young heroes tell the elders they are leaving and with their permission begin their quest. With frustration the guards moan, "We lost our only chance of having him join us, that's ok." As they travel to two discuss their families. "Hanggde did you Know your father was King Kern?" "Yes I knew he was my father and that he died on the day I was born, His dragon Ghorn took me to my mother and she raised me. Till one day I moved and started my life with the fire dragons. Hey Naruto did you know your father was King Vern?" "I recently found out that he was my real father and that he was killed protecting me from Ferm, my father's evil brother so I was taken to my other uncle and my sister, by Thor who died while taking me to my uncle. He was my father's dragon and Thorn here is his son that was the name I gave him." "Wow that is really crazy Naruto." The two continued to talk of their lives as they traveled.

The two heroes make it to the city and saw the wonderment of it and how great it was. A guard stopped them and demanded their credentials, "To enter you need to be of royal blood." "I Naruto son of Vern, and I Hanggde son of Kern wish to enter." Was their reply. "You may enter sons of the greatest kings." "Show us the way to the library of the riders." "Follow your hearts they shall lead you to the library of old." "Look there it is where the guard told us told us to go." "Welcome sons of Vern and Kern I have been waiting for your arrival for 12 years, its time for you to receive the key to unlock the power of the ancient ones. Place your swords in the stone, when the door opens retrieve the keys. The keyblades of old were used by our fathers to stop the evil. Take two keyblades you must choose wisely." Hanggde takes the blades of the darkness and the light. Zeggde takes the blades of Stars and of Heaven. "Your paths have been chosen for you now you must stop the evil before the moon harvest at the end of next year for he will be too strong even for you after that..

So the two heroes left and went there own ways and trained using the keyblades and mastered the skills of magic after only two months. "Thorn I got it now, I know how to use the keyblade of Heaven and the Stars. Watch Stars keyblade into my armor,." The keyblade attached itself to his armor. "Brother good now we can defeat that evil King Ferm." "We are ready now, let's go Thorn to Goddmay and defeat him." "Don't forget about me Hanggde, yes, I came to help, he killed my father too. As a team he will pay for his deeds."

Together they traveled to Goddmay. "So the sons of my two brothers have come, I will kill them as I did their fathers." "King Ferm the other riders have been caught and killed." "You fools you did not kill them all, you were tricked, it does not matter these two are the ones I'm after, let them enter get my dragon Rathorn now." "Yes, my Lord." As they enter the kingdom Hanggde says, "So there it is the Kingdom of Goddmay look at all of the people." "Thorn land over there by the castle, come out Ferm or should I say my uncle." "Naruto you're much older than you were when we last met." "Stop the talking you're going to pay for the death of my father and for the death of my best friend's father death." "Silence it is time for you to die; now heaven keyblade into my armor and keyblade of stars become my sword." "So that is how it is going to be." Ferm calls Rathorn to attack. "So snow demon you can't win against me." Thorn replies, "Yes, I will you black dragon." "Khorn look at the battle we have to help them." "No little one it's a fight between them, all we can do is watch." Naruto battles with all his heart. "For some one with anger you can really fight." "This is for my father and for Thor my father's dragon and Thorns father." "Rathorn attack Thorn." "I will not attack my own son." "Your Thorns mom?" "Yes." "Mother why did you side with Ferm?" "He forced me to with a spell that made me do as he commanded, but not this time the spell was broken by your brother Naruto."

"Let's end this magic spell of heaven and the stars han maygon yen shooting stars of fire. The light is beautiful it will end too soon, no I can't lose good-bye uncle." Naruto and Thorn stand alone. "Look the smoke it's clearing no there falling." Did we get him?" "Yes you did my son and human son." It's over the young hero and his dragon did it they saved the four kingdoms at a great cost he took all of his magic to kill the king.

The young hero was taken home to say good bye to his family for he had earned his right to become king of the kingdom his father had ruled. He opened it to the world and he was a kind king. Thorn stayed with is his brother or friend Naruto. Hanggde became a King to; he rules the Kingdom of Goddmay and he Khorn teach others the story of Naruto and Thorn. Now and then he sees Thorn and Naruto and they compare each others kingdoms. I almost forgot to tell of his sister who married the King of Heart and he was happy for her. His uncle and aunt live with Naruto in his castle. So that my friends ends the story of the rider who defeated the evil king and freed the people of Albion.


End file.
